The Smiths
by LauraAdama12
Summary: Doctor,Sarah Jane,Jack,Minerva,Luke,Tochwood3&4,K-9,Mr.Smith,and others.Sarah Jane has the Doctor's twins Luke and Lucy in 1981.They go to Hogwarts,fight aliens, and protect the universe. Just in a days work for the Smith's only the Doctor doesn't know


Sarah Jane ran down the corridor of Buckingham Palace her coat wide open her shirt in tatters her skirt was ripped beyond repair.

"Who are you?" a UNIT officer asked her.

"I'm Sarah Jane Smith. I need to get out of here." Sarah said finally noticing how much moving hurt her.

"Dr. Jones, will you please come to the control room?" the office said into an ear piece he wore daily.

Several moments later non other than Brigator walked in the room.

"Sarah Jane, Sarah Jane Smith?" he asked.

"Brig, I'm glad to see you." Sarah Jane said trying to run, but stopping mid stride feeling a warm liquid run down her leg.

"Sarah Jane, you're bleeding." he said his voice full of concern from were the blood trail started.

Sarah Jane collapsed on to the floor.

When she woke up it was hard for her to see because of the pain coursing through her veins.

"Sarah, are you alright?" a firm, but kind voice asked her.

_Only one person has ever called me Sarah instead of Sarah Jane._ Sarah thought. "Doctor, is that you or am I just imagining things?" Sarah Jane said.

"Yes it is me, Sarah." He told her sitting down next to her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in you room, Sarah. Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering it's somewhat hard to see any thing."

"It is?" he asked moving closer to her.

"Yes, it is why?"

"This is why." He leaned into her kissing her lips putting a hand on the back of her neck pulling her closer to him.

Sarah Jane thought that she had died and gone to Heaven. She kissed back praying that she wasn't dreaming.

"Sarah Jane Smith, will you marry me?" the Doctor asked pulling out an engagement ring.

"Yes, yes, of course forever and always." Sarah Jane nearly screamed.

The Doctor picked her up with ease and put her on the bed. He put the ring on her left ring finger.

"I love you, Doctor." Sarah Jane said wrapping her arms around him.

The Doctor kissed her again but, only for a second before kissing her jaw and through undoing the buttons on her shirt.

"Doctor, I want to, but I was just r-r-rap-p-p-ped." Sarah Jane stammered out.

"What? Who?" the Doctor asked.

"UNIT" she replied her voice breaking.

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her. "Mrs. Sarah Jane Smith, listen to me they will pay for hurting you. I promise."

"Don't they only did because they found out that I was finding out aliens' purposes on Earth rather than killing them. The way they want it done." Sarah Jane said tears forming in her eyes.

"Killing is never the answer you know that, my love."

"Can we please?" she asked.

"Please what, Sarah Jane?" he asked back.

"Can you make me yours in every way possible?" she asked her voice full of love.

"Yes of course." He replied. He kissed her mouth then moved down her throught to the top button on her shirt. "You're sure?"

"Couldn't be any more."

He unbuttoned all the buttons on her shirt kissing every inch of newly exposed flesh. He reached around her to unclasped her bra.

Shivers of anticipation ran down her back. She had dreamed of this moment for years but, never saw it ever happening until now.

"Not scared are you, Sarah Jane?" he asked taking the piece of cloth off of her, kissing the flesh.

"Neverrrrrrrrr." Was all she could say before a moan came through her.

He never thought that only suckling on her breast for a second would get such a reaction from Sarah Jane, his Sarah Jane.

She unbuttoned his shirts easily taking them off of him. Her hands fumbled with an attempt to undo his belt, but he was faster sliding her skirt off of her in milliseconds.

He rubbed against her. His erection plainly feelable through his pants.

She took him out of his pants in seconds. She moved down his body down to his member. She took him in her mouth and going up and down him in rhythmic motions

"Oh, god. I love you, Sarah Jane Elizabeth Smith." He told her moaning the whole time.

"And I love you, Doctor John Smith." She told him using his cover name. She pulled off of him.

He knew what she was doing and pulled her up to him. "Put your legs around my waist." He told her.

She did.

He ever so slowly entered her. "Fuck, so tight."

_I hope doesn't realize that I wasn't raped there. _She thought.

_Her barrier, but she was raped. How? I really hated UNIT right now._ He thought.

Her hymen broke, she felt like something had broke inside her.

He waited before moving so he wouldn't hurt her. But only for a few seconds.

Sarah Jane had never felt so alive as she had then and there having sex for the first time with her fiancee'.

Soon they were both screaming each other's names.

He emptied him self in her.


End file.
